¿Amigos?
by yupiyo
Summary: Nuestros amigos siempre nos hacen quedar en situaciones estúpidas y hasta ridículas, algunas de las cuales no se llegan a olvidar pero... ¿hasta que punto son estas tolerables? Matt necesita ayuda y en su busqueda por esta deja a Tai, su mejor amigo, en una situación muy incómoda.


**Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y este fic participa en el reto GenderBender del foro Mundo Digital.**

…

— ¡Ja! ¡Aprobé! ¿Vez?—grité emocionado mientras le señalaba a Matt, sentado a mi lado, mi promedio final de calificaciones— ¡Y sin necesidad de ningún tipo de reforzamiento después de clases!

—Vamos Tai, no lo hubieras logrado de no ser por…

— ¿Ser tan exageradamente brillante?

—Porque le copiabas a Sora en los exámenes—contestó divertido.

—No le copié en la última…

—Porque el profesor se dio cuenta, además, ¡mira la nota que te sacaste en esa!

—"Todos somos genios, pero si juzgas a un pez por su habilidad de escalar árboles pasará toda su vida creyendo que es un inútil"—me defendí.

—Estoy seguro de que un pez es mejor escalando árboles que tú resolviendo ecuaciones—entonces me quedé callado, no tenía ningún tipo de argumento para eso.

La campana sonó, indicando el fin de las clases por el resto del año (las clases reales, ya que aún quedaban dos semanas de venir a hacer nada, literalmente).

Matt y yo avanzamos por el pasillo cuando llegamos al inevitable tema del baile de fin de año.

— ¿Invitarás a alguien?—le pregunté.

—Claro que no—me aseguró él—, sabes que yo no funciono de esa manera, yo soy la pareja de las chicas que se aburren con su pareja y quieren un poco de esto—entonces se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo—, ¿y qué hay de ti?

—Lo mismo—coincidí.

Probablemente hubiera seguido un tipo de broma o comentario sarcástico de parte de alguno de los dos, pero alguien interrumpió nuestra conversación.

— ¡Hola Matt!—saludó June alegremente, haciendo que mi amigo se colocara en modo "alerta roja".

—Hola… June—dijo con nerviosismo previendo lo que estaba por venir, mientras yo no hacía nada más que retener la risa.

—Oye, ¿irás al baile este fin de semana?—preguntó intentando coquetear con mi amigo.

—Eh… bueno, sí…

—Bueno, yo me preguntaba si…—Jun dio un paso más cerca de Matt y él alejó un poco más su cabeza— a lo mejor querías ir conmigo.

—Yo… lo que pasa es que…—entonces supe que el rubio necesitaba ayuda, yo podría haber hecho lo que todo amigo hubiera hecho: quedarse en silencio y ganar una anécdota de la que reírme por el resto de mi vida, ya me arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

—Matt ya tiene una cita—improvisé.

—Este… sí, yo ya invité una chica ese día… lo siento June.

—Oh, bueno… entonces, nos vemos—dijo esta retirándose.

Entonces Matt se volteó hacia mí y suspiró.

—Acabas de salvar mis planes de fin de semana Tai—dijo agradecido—, te debo una.

—Tal vez debí haber dejado que fueran juntos, al fin y al cabo fuiste tú el que comenzó todo esto.

Matt era un mujeriego, nadie podía contradecir eso, ni siquiera él mismo. Las chicas que se metían con él lo sabían y por lo tanto ninguna parecía tener problemas con aceptar que no lograrían tener ningún tipo de relación con el rubio, pero June era la excepción.

—No tengo tiempo para eso Tai, ahora necesito encontrar una cita para que June me deje en paz—dijo este preocupado.

— ¿Eso no arruinaría tus planes de todos modos?

—En parte, pero no si consigo una cita falsa…—entonces comprendí que era lo que quería hacer.

—No sé si Sora quiera ser cómplice de esto Matt.

—Hay que averiguarlo.

Entonces yo y mi amigo nos fuimos a buscar a la pelirroja, ahí la encontramos hablando con un par de chicas.

—Sora, necesitamos hablar contigo…—comenzó a pedir Matt, pero Sora se le adelantó.

—No Matt, no pienso ser tu cita falsa—contestó esta inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…?—no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta.

— ¿Cómo lo supe? June me preguntó esta mañana si irías con alguien al baile.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que no lo sabía—dijo ella—, entonces supe que te iría a preguntar y supuse que querrías pedirme que finja ser tu cita, pero no lo haré, ya tengo pareja.

—Genial—dijo frustrado, entonces nos retiramos de aquel lugar y comenzamos nuestro camino a la salida del instituto.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?—le pregunté.

—No lo sé…—alzó la mirada en busca de que una respuesta cayera del suelo— ¿Qué hay de Mimí?

—Tiene pareja.

Se quedó callado un momento, buscando otra opción, cuando finalmente volteó su mirada hacia mí y volvió a hablar.

— ¿Puedes preguntarle a tu hermana…?

—No—respondí inmediatamente.

— ¡Pero si…!

—No vas a invitar a mi hermana Matt—repetí una vez más.

Entonces suspiró frustrado una vez más.

—Genial, apenas June me vea sin pareja se va a abalanzar sobre mí y no me soltará en toda la noche, ¡te das cuenta del lío en el que me metí! ¡¿Por qué soy tan atractivo?!

—Pero que persona más humilde—dije sarcásticamente—. Bueno Matt, me encantaría quedarme a ayudarte con tu cita falsa pero si llego tarde a casa Kari y papá se comerán toda la comida y me veré obligado a probar la nueva receta de mamá.

—Está bien, adiós.

Entonces nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos hogares.

No volví a hablar con Matt hasta el mismo día del baile, yo dormía apaciblemente cuando el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió mi sueño.

— ¿Diga?—pregunté sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Tai, soy yo Matt…

— ¡¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?!

—Tai, son las doce…

— ¡Pero es sábado!

—Está bien, lo siento por destrozar tu holgazana rutina matutina pero necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Necesito tu ayuda, ahora ¡ven!

Entonces colgó el teléfono, yo no estaba dispuesto a hacerle caso, así que volví a recostarme, estuve a punto de cerrar mis ojos cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar. El número de mi amigo aparecía en la pantalla, por lo que le colgué y coloqué el teléfono en silencio. No sirvió de mucho, ya que al poco rato Kari entró a mi habitación.

—Tai, Matt te llama, dice que es urgente—mi hermana me tendió el teléfono para posteriormente retirarse de mi habitación.

— ¿De verdad es tan necesario todo esto?—le pregunto fastidiado.

—No te dejaré tranquilo hasta que vengas.

—Ya, ya, está bien.

Con grandes esfuerzos me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha, Matt me debería una muy grande después de todo esto.

Una vez estuve listo me fui de casa hacia la de Matt, toqué la puerta y el rubio abrió inmediatamente.

—Por fin llegas.

— ¿Qué era tan importante Matt?

—Necesito una cita para el baile y…

— ¡¿Por eso me llamaste?! ¡Te das cuenta de que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer!

—En realidad… sí hay algo—la mirada que tenía me hizo darme cuenta de que Matt no podía tramar nada bueno.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?—pregunté asustado.

—Ya que no encontré ninguna chica que vaya conmigo… tendré que inventar una—explicó él—. Ahí es donde entras tú—entonces sacó algo de una bolsa que tenía a su lado: un vestido—, ¿crees que te quede?

—Estás rotundamente equivocado si crees que me voy a poner eso—me apresuré en decir— ¡No lo voy a ocupar! ¿Entendido? Además, aunque ocupe un vestido se seguirá notando que soy un chico, ¡esto no te servirá de nada!

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo…

Entonces me empujó a su casa.

— ¡No pienso hacer eso Matt!

— ¡Créeme que lo harás! ¡No me importa si yo mismo tengo que ponerte el vestido!

— ¡No lo harás!

Tuve suerte de que el padre de Matt no estaba en casa y de que su hermano no viviera con ellos, porque si alguien nos hubiera visto hubiera sido lo más vergonzoso de nuestras vidas. Yo corría por su casa mientras él me perseguía tratando de desvestirme, si algun vecino nos hubiera visto probablemente hubiera dudado sobre nuestra sexualidad, para nuestra suerte eso no ocurrió.

— ¡Me rindo!—grité finalmente— ¡Me pondré el maldito vestido yo mismo! Por favor Matt, no sigas.

— ¿Crees que es solo el vestido? ¡Así nadie te creerá!

Aquello me dejó confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

De la bolsa sacó ahora una bolsa más pequeña, esta tenía el ícono de una farmacia. Me horroricé cuando vi el contenido de esta.

—Matt, por favor, no…

—Lo siento Tai, pero creo que llegó la hora de depilarse.

No sé si he gritado tanto alguna vez en mi vida, ¿de verdad las chicas hacen eso cada vez que tienen que ir a la playa?

—Lo siento amigo, pero ya sabes lo que dicen: "para ser bella hay que ver estrellas"—argumentó Matt riéndose.

—El punto es que yo no quería ser bella—respondí fastidiado—. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

—Bien, ahora viene el vestido.

—De verdad no comprendo cómo lo vas a hacer para que pueda rellenar esto—dije fijándome en la parte superior del vestido.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo previsto.

— ¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto?—pregunté comenzando a asustarme.

—Ayer.

No comprendía cómo alguien puede encargarse de organizar algo como esto en un día, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que a Matt se le había metido esta idea a la cabeza.

Resulta que Matt había comprado unos extraños aparatos de silicona que servían para rellenar aquel tipo de vestidos, me pregunté qué hubiera pasado si alguien lo hubiese visto entrar a la tienda en la que los vendían.

Una vez tuve puesto el maldito vestido— ¿Por qué tenía que ser rojo?—me miré al espejo, era increíble como algo tan simple como depilarme, usar panties—no muy cómodas por cierto— y rellenar un vestido con el extraño sostén que Matt compró podía hacer que mi cuerpo pareciera el de una mujer. Solo había una cosa fuera de lugar: mi cabeza.

—Matt, ¿te das cuenta de que sigo pareciendo yo?—una vez más Matt tuvo que esbozar esa, ahora terrorífica, sonrisa.

—Ahora viene la parte que más estaba esperando, ¿listo para el maquillaje?—mi amigo sacó un estuche con estampado de leopardo, uno que me parecía bastante familiar.

— ¿Eso no es...?

— ¿El cosmetiquero de Mimí? Sí, eso es.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Lo cuida como si fuera un bebé o algo…

—Aunque no lo creas, ella me prestó el vestido, los cosméticos y varias cosas más…—explicó.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no la embriagaste o algo para que lo haga?

—Cien por ciento seguro—contestó sonriente—, me los prestó con dos condiciones.

— ¿Cuáles?—pregunté comenzando a asustarme.

—Bueno, la primera era no romper ni perder nada y la segunda…

— ¡Estar aquí para el maquillaje!—Mimí interrumpió inesperadamente la conversación, apareciendo por la puerta de entrada. La chica dirigió una mirada a Matt y posteriormente a mí, se llevó una mano a la boca y a continuación estalló en carcajadas— Sora… ¡Sora tiene que ver esto!

—Que conste que yo no quería hacer esto…—me defendí, provocando más risas en nuestra amiga.

— ¿Y bien Mimí? ¿No nos quedan aún bastantes cosas por hacer?

—Sí, sí, cierto—contestó tranquilizándose y sacando con un dedo una lágrima que corría por su mejilla—. Sora tendrá que esperar hasta el baile para ver esto pero… ¡pero yo no puedo esperar! ¡Déjame tomarte una foto! ¡Por favor!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!—pero fue demasiado tarde, Mimí siempre estaba lista para tomar fotos, ya sea de su fabuloso look o de nuestras ridículas caras. Ambos de mis compañeros estallaron en carcajadas— No saben cuánto los odio en este momento.

Una vez pararon de reír comenzó el ritual de Mimí, en el cual se colocó sorpresivamente seria y meticulosa.

—Tienes lindas cejas, eso es bueno, no tendremos que trabajar mucho con ellas, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de tus pestañas…—eso y otras cosas parecidas era lo que decía mientras examinaba mi cara de cerca— déjame ver tu tono de piel… sí, creo que este estaría bien…

Mimí tomó una especie de crema y colocó unos cuantos puntos de esta alrededor de mi cara, para a continuación esparcirlos por esta. A continuación sacó una brocha y la pasó por sobre unos polvitos rosados, para después pasarlos por mis mejillas, entonces supe que se trataba de rubor.

La situación se me hacía bastante vergonzosa e incómoda, pero si tenía una ventaja era esta: Mimí trabajaba con una concentración impresionante, no soportaba que la molestaran en lo más mínimo. Matt se reía como un maniático, pero Mimí no toleraba sus carcajadas y lo reprimía como mi madre cuando vuelve de una entrega de notas.

— ¡¿Quieres que esto funcione?! ¡Entonces quédate callado o te vas de esta casa!—ese era el tipo de cosas que Mimí gritaba, volviéndolo bastante extraño, ya que esa era la casa de Matt, pero Mimí era lo suficientemente intimidante como para que Matt se quedara callado.

Mimí trabajó por más de quince minutos en mi cara, cuando finalmente terminó con mi cara quise tallarme los ojos, ya que me picaban, pero ella se apresuró en agarrarme el brazo.

— ¡No te permitiré que hagas eso!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—pregunté confundido, aún con el constante malestar.

— ¡Porque todo mi trabajo se iría a la ruina! ¡Quedarías como un mapache!

Matt una vez descontroló sus carcajadas y la chica volvió a dirigirle una mirada desafiante, con lo que este se calló inmeditamente.

—Muy bien, ahora viene la _manicure,_ coloca tus manos aquí—le hice caso, a continuación comenzó a trabajar con la misma dedicación que había tenido en mi cara, pero en mis manos—Matt—habló repentinamente, interrumpiendo su propio silencio—, ¿crees que este rojo sería _demasiado_?

A juzgar por la cara de Matt, él no sabía a qué Mimí se refería por _demasiado_.

—Mejor no tomaré riesgos—dijo ella—, una francesa quedará bien.

Una vez terminadas las manicure comenzó con la _pedicure_ , la cual era bastante más incómoda que la anterior, pero ella trabajaba con el mismo empeño.

—Bien, ya estás casi listo—dijo alegremente.

— ¿Casi?—pregunté asustado.

— ¡Claro! ¿De verdad creías que irías con ese pelo?

Dirigí ambas manos a mi cabello asustado.

— ¡No! ¡No tocarán mi cabello! ¡Mi pelo no!

— ¡Matt! ¡Sujétale las manos! Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé!

Mi amigo obedeció, mientras ella tomaba una plancha para cabello.

— ¡No!—grité cuando estaba unos centímetros de mi pelo— ¡No! ¡Mimí, no!

Pero mis gritos eran inútiles, Mimí ya había comenzado y, a este punto, no iba a parar. Detuve mis forcejeos sabiendo que era inútil.

—Así está mejor—dijo orgullosa—, me estás haciendo mucho más fácil el trabajo.

Para mí eso no era algo bueno, pero simplemente me quedé en silencio, sabiendo que cualquier protesta serviría solo para ganarme una amenazante mirada de Mimí.

Una vez hubo terminado de alisar mi cabello me miró rebosante de felicidad.

—Tai… pareces una… una…—entonces Matt estalló en carcajadas, pero Mimí lo hizo callar inmediatamente.

—Aún no he terminado con tu cabello Tai—dijo mientras retomaba su puesto a mi espalda—, es cierto que se ve bien lacio y todo pero no puedes ir así a un baile, ¡Tienes que verte radiante!

— ¿Qué pasa si yo _no_ quiero verme radiante?—argumenté, pero Mimí simplemente me ignoró, para a continuación sacar una encrespadora— No comprendo, ¿por qué me alisaste el pelo si ahora me lo vas a encrespar?

—Es que si no te alisaba primero se te formaría un afro—explicó— y eso no se vería lo suficientemente bien.

Matt estalló en carcajadas una vez más, yo solo quería recuperar mi apariencia normal, ponerme el pijama y dormir el rato que Mat no permitió.

Mimí me encrespó el pelo y me colocó pinches en distintas partes del pelo, algunos eran rojos y otros eran simplemente negros.

— ¡Listo! ¡Te ves _hermosa_!—Matt estalló en carcajadas—otra vez—, mientras yo me preguntaba qué tendría que hacer para pagarme esto.

—No sé si verme _hermosa_ es lo que quiero precisamente.

—Ahora necesito una foto de mi obra de arte—una vez más Mimí ocupó su talento fotográfico para tomarme una foto, a continuación dio vuelta el teléfono y me mostró la fotografía—, ¿te gusta?

—Ese… ese soy… ¿esa soy yo?—Mimí asintió— Parezco una chica… ¡parezco una chica! ¡Matt! ¡Parezco una chica! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

— ¡Eh, eh! Tranquilo… o tranquila, como sea—dijo divertido—. Mimí, hiciste un trabajo genial…

— ¿Genial? ¡¿Esta es tu definición de genial?!—pregunto enfurecido, provocando unavez más la risa de mis amigos.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de que me vaya—dijo Mimí finalmente—, tengo que arreglarme yo misma si quiero verme bien en el baile, ¡adiós! ¡Nos vemos!

Y con eso Mimí se retiró del departamento, dejándome a mí y a Matt solos.

—No sabes cuánto te odio en este momento—murmuré.

—Enséñame tu odio en otro momento—contestó el rubio—, yo también tengo que arreglarme ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Por qué no podías ser tú la chica? June no se habría acercado a ti…

—Mira el lado positivo Tai…

—Sí, la que me vas a deber después de todo esto—respondí haciendo que este se diera la media vuelta evitando el tema.

—Tengo que cambiarme, el baile comienza en media hora.

Entonces Matt se encerró en su habitación con un portazo.

Apenas hubo terminado partimos al baile, yo me preguntaba si es que estaba rojo, probablemente lo estaba pero no debía de notarse gracias a las cientos de capas de maquillaje que Mimí me colocó.

—Tai, recuerda que de ahora en adelante eres una mujer—susurró.

—Lamentablemente no puedo olvidarlo—contesté amurrado.

Apenas llegamos al lugar del evento nos reunimos con Sora y su pareja, se trataba de un chico un curso mayor que nosotros.

—Matt… ¿Dónde está Tai?—preguntó confundida.

Entonces Matt se puso a reír como un idiota, mientras yo aparte la mirada indignado.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Matt? No entiendo…

—Yo puedo explicártelo Sora—dijo Mimí interrumpiendo la conversación, apareciendo con Michael a su lado, un chico de nuestra clase—, ven conmigo un momento.

Ambas chicas se apartaron un rato de nosotros, dirigí la mirada hacia ellas, Mimí le susurró a Sora algo al oído, la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, me miró fijamente, se volteó hacia Mimí nuevamente y estalló en carcajadas.

—Veo que causaste furor—dijo Matt divertido.

—No le veo lo gracioso Matt.

— ¡Hola Matt!—saludó June coqueta y sorpresivamente— Ya creí que no vendrías…

—Pero si aún no es tan tarde June…

— ¿Quién es ella?—preguntó sin dejarlo continuar.

—Es Ta… Tamara, se llama Tamara—improvisó.

—Con que Tamara ¿eh?—dijo de manera sínica— Mucho gusto, soy June.

—Eh… este…—entonces me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con mi voz normal y me apresuré en subir el tono de mi voz—hola June—saludé de manera nerviosa ante las miradas asesinas que ella me dirigía, provocando una divertida sonrisa en Matt y más risas de parte de Sora y Mimí. Decidí que debía de decir algo para aligerar el ambiente, ¿qué debía de decirle a alguien como June?—. Ese… ese vestido te queda muy bien.

Entonces ella me tiró del brazo apartándome de Matt—que ya se había puesto en acción y estaba coqueteando con una amiga de Mimí—.

—Escucha muy bien Teresa—dijo furibunda—, yo que tú tendría ojo con Matt, él es mío, ¿entendido? Si yo fuera tú no lo perdería de vista, porque en cualquier momento… haré mi jugada.

— ¿T… tú jugada? ¿Cuál es tu jugada?

—No lo sé… ¡pero ya se me ocurrirá algo!—exclamó frustrada— Así que recuérdalo: ten mucho cuidado, porque yo siempre cobro lo que me pertenece.

Dicho esto June se alejó. Yo suspiré, ojalá Matt se vea obligado a pasar toda la noche con ella, así me las pagaría por… bueno, todo esto.

—Hola, ¿estás sola?—me volteé para encontrarme con Kaito, un chico de nuestra clase.

—Emm… no, vine con Matt…—dije intentando evitar un momento incómodo.

—Entonces estás sola—respondió sonriente mientras me tomaba de la cintura.

¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?

Tuve la mala suerte de que colocaran una canción lenta, ¿dónde se había metido Matt? ¡¿Por qué no venía a sacarme de este grandísimo aprieto en el que me metí por _su_ culpa. Entonces me las arreglé para girar mi cabeza y encontrarme con Matt de lo más abrazadito con una rubia, siguiendo tranquilamente sus planes para aquella noche.

¡Yo también debería seguir _mis_ planes!

Pero claro, en vez de eso estoy bailando con un chico de mi clase.

— ¡Suéltame!—grité intentando imitar la voz de una chica furiosa de esas que aparecen en las películas.

— ¡Eh! ¡Lo siento!—dijo él— Tranquila, solo necesitas un par de tragos y…

¿Estaba intentando embriagarme?

Entonces le golpeé en la cara.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Está bien! ¡Vete con Matt! Después me buscarás cuando te deje plantada…

Entonces Kaito—para mí suerte— se retiró, dejándome solo.

Suspiré aliviado y me dirigí a donde estaba Matt, lo tomé del brazo y lo aparté de la pista de baile, dejando confundida a la rubia que estaba bailando con él.

— ¡Tai! ¿Qué te pasa…?

—Kaito intentó bailar conmigo.

Mi amigo me miró perplejo por un momento, para después comenzar a reírse frenéticamente.

— ¡¿Intentó…?!—las carcajadas no le permitían hablar, pero para mí la situación no era graciosa y me quedé mirándole desafiante hasta que paró de reír.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y qué quieres que haga?—dijo una vez pudo hablar.

— ¡No lo sé! Quédate conmigo o algo, así no me veré obligado a besar a ningún chico esta noche—contesté escandalizado.

—Pero… ¿y qué hay de mis planes?

— ¿Y qué hay de los míos?

Matt rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Está bien, me quedaré aquí… un rato, ¿sí? Después puedo pedirle a Sora o a Mimí que te acompañen…

—De acuerdo.

No hablamos durante ese rato, yo estaba muy ocupado subiéndome las malditas panties que se caían a cada cinco minutos. De pronto la música se detuvo y un chico se puso en la mitad de la cancha con un micrófono en mano.

— ¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡¿Qué tal la están pasando?!

Cientos de gritos se escucharon en todo el lugar.

—No me agrada interrumpir su baile, pero hay algo que hacer, ¿saben de lo que hablo?

Se me cayó el alma a los pies al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por venir.

—La gran parte de ustedes conoce esta tradición, es bastante simple: iluminaremos a una pareja con el reflector y… ¿qué viene después?

— ¡El beso, el beso, el beso…!—todos en la fiesta gritaban emocionados, hasta el mismo Matt.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos!—grité lo más fuerte que pude para que mi amigo me pudiera escuchar entre todos esos gritos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Quiero ver el beso…!

— ¡¿Y QUÉ SI NOS TOCA A NOSOTROS?!

Matt me miró asustado y asintió, entonces ambos comenzamos a correr.

— ¡Apurate! ¡¿Por qué vas tan lento?!

— ¡Te recuerdo que me obligaste a ocupar estos malditos tacones!

Probablemente todos nos hubieran mirado raro, pero estaban demasiado ocupados gritando "¡El beso, el beso!". Nosotros corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero no nos sirvió de nada, la suerte no estuvo con nosotros.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Quiero verlos besándose! ¡Ahora!

— ¡El beso, el beso, el beso!—coreó todo el mundo mientras yo y Matt nos mirábamos aterrados.

Un par de chicas me agarraron por la espalda y me comenzaron a empujar hacia Matt, yo forcejeé todo lo que pude, hasta que finalmente grité.

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No pienso besar a Matt!

— ¡Vamos! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es tan solo un…?

— ¡El punto es que no soy una chica!—dije retomando mi tono de voz usual, todo el lugar se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, todos los ojos pegados a mí.

—… ¿Qué?—dijo el animador finalmente.

— ¡No soy una chica! ¡Soy Tai! ¡Matt es mi mejor amigo y NO pienso besarlo!

Todos miraron la escena confundidos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a lo mismo que el resto: estallar en carcajadas. Matt me miró incómodo, yo me retiré rápidamente de la pista de baile y salí al patio.

Acababa de vivir el momento más molestoso de mi vida, probablemente me pondrían cientos de apodos de ahora en adelante, ¿cómo había llegado a todo esto?

Todo era culpa de Matt, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por él, ¿por qué seguía llamándolo mi amigo?

Sentía ganas de golpear algo, desesperadamente, pero entonces escuché otro sonido en el patio: el sonido de unos sollozos.

El sonido venía desde detrás de uno de los árboles, se trataba de una chica, al acercarme más me di cuenta de que era…

— ¿June?— ella se dió vuelta.

— ¿Tai? ¿Q…qué haces aquí?—preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

— ¿De verdad esperabas que me quedara ahí adentro después de lo que acaba de pasar?—ella simplemente asintió, mirando tristemente hacia el suelo— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué viniste… así Tai?—fue su respuesta.

—Bueno… Matt me obligó.

— ¿Por qué te obligó?

No respondí.

— Fue por mí ¿no?—dijo en un sollozo— Te pidió que vinieras así para evitarme, para que me aleje de él.

Asentí levemente, tras lo cual ella estalló en llanto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí me toca ser como soy?—sollozó— ¿Es porque soy fea? ¿Es por eso que no me quiere?

—Eh… no June, no es por eso, tú no eres fea…

— ¡¿Entonces por qué Tai?! ¡¿Por qué Matt me evita tanto?!

—Escucha June—comencé a explicar—, Matt ha estado con muchas chicas y sinceramente dudo que se haya enamorado de alguna, quiero decir, ¿Cuánto duró su relación más larga? ¿Dos semanas? Tú no ibas a cambiar eso, el día que haya alguien capaz de hacer eso… prepárate para el apocalipsis.

Eso logró hacer que June se riera, al menos hice algo bien esa noche… espera, ¿qué?

En aquel momento encontré que June era realmente bonita, a lo mejor era el hecho de que era de noche, eso lo averiguaría al día siguiente, en aquel momento no importaba.

Me acerqué a ella y junté nuestros labios en un beso, por un momento logré olvidarme de todo lo que me había pasado aquel día, lamentablemente June me lo tuvo que recordar al separarnos.

—No puedo creer que acabo de besar a un chico con vestido…—dijo comenzando a reír.

—Gracias por recordármelo—respondí fastidiado dándome media vuelta.

— ¡Espera!—dijo agarrándome de la muñeca— Dejando de lado tu atuendo… eso no estuvo mal.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

—Supongo que no quieres volver ahí—dijo ella.

— ¿Puedes leer la mente?

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos… y te acompaño a tu casa a acambiarte o algo?

—No tengo ningún problema.

Pasé el resto de la noche con June, tuve varias llamadas perdidas de Matt pero no contesté ninguna, tenía dos razones para no hacerlo:

1) ¿Por qué hacerlo después de todo por lo que me hizo pasar?

2) No quería interrupciones en aquel momento.

La acompañé de vuelta a su casa más tarde, luego volví a mi casa y me dormí, aún sin recuperar las horas de sueño que Matt me robó.

Pasé el resto del fin de semana sin tener contacto con mi amigo rubio, hasta que el domingo en la noche me llegó el siguiente mensaje:

"Irás a clases mañana?"

"Ojalá no"

Contesté finalmente.

"Créeme que querrás ir, te lo prometo"

A continuación dejé el teléfono en silencio y me fui a dormir, Kari fue a despertarme en la mañana.

— ¡Tai! ¡Ya estás veinte minutos tarde, levántate!

La obedecí con grandes esfuerzos, me duché y me coloqué el uniforme, no me sentía apurado, la idea de ir al colegio no era algo precisamente motivante, menos aún en aquel momento.

Cuando llegué los chicos que estaban en la entrada del establecimiento me miraron divertidos, me armé de valor y avancé por los pasillos que daban a mi salón, mucha gente murmuraba cosas y se reía, yo pensaba que era por mí, pero no fue hasta que llegué al salón que me di cuenta de que se trataba.

— ¡Por fin apareces!—dice Mimí apareciendo sorpresivamente en la puerta y agarrándome del brazo para tirarme a la sala— Ya creí que no llegarías y que todo mi trabajo se iría a la ruina…

—Mimí… ¿de qué hablas?

—De mí—entonces, escondido entre varios alumnos de mi clase, apareció una chica rubia, de ojos azules, dos pinches de color rosado sujetaban su cabello.

— ¿Matt?—dije impresionado apenas lo vi.

—Todo el mundo hablaba de ti por haberte disfrazado de mujer, no me podía quedar atrás—dijo sonriente, entonces nos abrazamos, como los mejores amigos que éramos, como hermanos.

Cuando nos separamos lo quedé mirando divertido por un rato, entonces se dirigió las manos a las piernas y comenzó a subirse las panties.

—Estas cosas son muy incómodas—se quejó.

—Agradece que no estás ocupando tacones.

Entonces fue mí turno de reírme de él, mi amigo me miró frustrado por un momento, pero enseguida se unió a mis carcajadas.

…

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es un poco diferente a lo que hago generalmente, lo sé XD.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y ojalá nos volvamos a leer n_n.**


End file.
